


Habitación vacía

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "De aquel apasionado amor solamente quedó una habitación mental vacía junto a la suya, provocándole una soledad devastadora durante las noches"Yugi compró un juguete para adultos tratando en vano de no pensar en su viejo amigo egipcio.[Past blindshipping] [PWP] [Kinktober drabble]





	Habitación vacía

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito un tanto incómodo, escenas de masturbación.

**Habitación vacía**

Prompt: _Juguetes_

El rey de los juegos, Yugi Muto cerró las puertas de la recién ampliada tienda Kame hasta después de las once de la noche sintiendo el cuerpo echo pedazos, al jubilarse y mudarse a Kanto con su madre, el abuelo Muto le dijo que necesitaría contratar una ayuda extra, ese viejo hombre tuvo toda la razón, a duras penas logró cenar un par de galletas y subir a su habitación por el agotamiento de estar todo el día de un lado a otro.

La caja de cartón esperándolo en el escritorio le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, había olvidado por completo que eso llegó por paquetería en la mañana.

Eso: un dildo vibrador.

Se regañó por estar tan avergonzado, era un adulto autosuficiente, soltero, demasiado ocupado para salir a buscar aventuras de una noche y lo suficientemente famoso para revelarle su sexualidad a algún extraño. Con eso en mente lo compró una noche vagando en Internet, atontado por el agotamiento y la soledad.

Extrañando a cierto amigo de una manera tan culposa.

Apretó los labios desnudándose frente al dichoso paquete, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Meterse con eso a la cama y ya? ¿Usar algún lubricante? ¿No necesitaba, eh… _revisarlo_ primero?

Se sentó en la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, ahí tuvo la suficiente confianza de abrirlo, tenía un pequeño folleto con las instrucciones de cuidado, baterías y un estuche bastante discreto, sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y bajar también al sacarlo de este. Se trataba de un juguete transparente por el cual podía ver la bala vibradora adentro, conectada a un pequeño control, no era tan grande para no logran manejarlo y aún así se sentía como una doncella primeriza.

Recordó su primera vez haciendo eso, una noche cinco años atrás se coló a la habitación mental del antiguo faraón, adentrándose en el laberinto de puertas y escaleras buscando una respuesta. No recuerda casi nada de lo ocurrido esa noche con Atem hasta estar semidesnudo sobre el frío suelo del rompecabezas, aferrándose al torso desnudo del espíritu antiguo, ambos demasiado preocupados en sentir cada parte del cuerpo ajeno para quejarse en algún momento por su incómoda manera de estarse haciendo el amor.

Lamentablemente aquella experiencia quedó reducida al más grande sueño erótico que ha tenido en su vida puesto que jamás pudieron tocarse en carne y hueso, de aquel apasionado amor solamente quedó una habitación mental vacía junto a la suya, provocándole una soledad devastadora durante las noches.

Se abrió de piernas introduciéndose el juguete con cuidado, reprimiendo exitosamente jadear el nombre del rey egipcio en un inútil intento de engañarse a sí mismo. Sabe que va a estar pensando en él.

_Aibou._

Su mente lo traicionó recordándole la voz ronca con la cual gimió su nombre aquella vez y rindiéndose decidió dejarse llevar encendiendo la vibración, no había nadie en la tienda por quien debiera preocuparse y aunque se sentía culpable con Atem al estar haciendo eso pensando en él sabía que aquello era mejor en comparación a buscarlo en otros amantes, a atormentarse con la habitación vacía en su alma, ella ya no albergaba misterios increíbles ni puertas a mundos fantásticos, solamente recuerdos encriptados en sus muros.

—Atem —jadeó librándose de todos sus prejuicios, tocando, apretando y moviéndose sin tabúes.

A fin de cuentas, esa noche estaba completamente solo.

_Fin_


End file.
